


I first saw you.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, First Meetings, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: The moment Alex and Olivia first met.Season 2 Episode 1: Wrong is right





	I first saw you.

Olivia and Elliot walk into the squad room.

'Detectives...meet our new ADA, Ms Cabot,'

Olivia stares back at her mouth slightly open.

'Alex, please,'

Elliot moves closer to Olivia whispering in her ear. 

'You're staring,'

'Um...Olivia...Liv,'

She extends a hand.

'Beautiful,' Alex shakes Olivia's hand.

'Yea, it means Olive tree,'

'I wasn't actually talking about your name, but that too,'

Alex smiles, Olivia smiles back at her.

'I'm Elliot by the way...,'

He walks away.

'You don't care,'


End file.
